


So, Stark, About my Air-Conditioner...

by InternationalChaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Intersex!Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Just a smidge I promise, Loki has all the bits, M/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is Patriotic as always, and doesn't like Tony skipping out on battles, but with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: Loki's air-con is on the fritz again, and who better to fix it than Tony Stark: Engineer, Billionaire and Loki's Personal Booty Call? If only he were home to get that wrench out...





	So, Stark, About my Air-Conditioner...

Hot Fridays would be the death of Loki. Especially when in his magically weakened state, the room would become a furnace. You see, being a Jotunn, the heat often weakened Loki to a state in which he was not at all pleased with. Was this how mortals felt when they became ill? There was air-conditioner, but no matter how low Loki put that little dial on, it never seemed to be cool enough, and since Stark was gone on a mission, there was no one to fix the issue. Not only this, but the machine had been shutting itself off of late, and doing so would allow the heat to seep back into the apartment Loki was currently residing in. Loki had even tried turning Jotunn to ease the heat, but the summer of New York would never cease to put him in an angered-beyond-belief state. Nothing but being hours within a bathtub full of cold water would work. And while Loki enjoyed a nice bath, he did not appreciate being in the water for so long.

The idea that struck him was devious, full of mischief, and as Anthony would likely see it, evil; naturally, he loved it. The God used the device Stark had given him to contact him, and decided to send one very mouth-watering picture of himself, half-nude, on Stark’s bed. The poise was rather intricate, and didn’t show much because it was meant to be a tease, at first; only a small flavour of the real thing. Only a preview. Only crossed legs over satin, and a bare waist, and the lines of a lean muscled back. If anything was to bring his mortal back to him to fix this issue, it was this.

And a text with it.

_ [  _ **_To: Stark →_ ** _ I do believe you would rather be seeing this in person, would you not, Stark? ] _

_ [  _ **_To: Stark →_ ** _ Such a pity. ] _

For Tony, things were twice as excruciating. Aside from it being  _ fucking hot,  _ he was stuck inside a metal suit, fighting an army of  _ what-even-were-those-things  _ and… And what was that picture? The man’s breath caught on his throat, eyes similarly caught on the lines of Loki’s form-

“Stark, watch out!” Steve yelled from behind him, and Tony just very  _ barely  _ dodged a car being thrown at his head. Oh, what the hell. Honestly, Loki could be a bit of an ass sometimes, not that he’d complain. It  _ was _ a nice ass, after all, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, that Tony was on a mission and that photo almost had him killed. Okay, that was exaggerating a bit, but whatever. Tony idly wondered if that had been part of Loki’s evil master plan in the first place. Worm his way into Tony’s bed, and then have him murdered by the hand of his perfect round fucking ass. 

And yet, would Tony have complained? No. No he would not have. Because what a way to go. Given his lifestyle, his, uh, his profession… That was probably going to be the best way to go out. Though if he left Loki to take care of himself, Tony was pretty sure that he’d wind up dragging him back out of Hell anyway, so... It wasn’t like he himself had the morals to say anything; if he was left to his own account to take care of himself, he would die of starvation or thirst. Not that Pepper would let that happen, but, the point was still there.

Another picture came in.. A little more risque than the last, and certainly guaranteed to get Tony’s blood boiling and  _ was the air conditioner on his suit broken or something? How was that even legal- _

_ [  _ **_To: Stark →_ ** _ Fix my air conditioner, Stark. I am in need of you. ] _

Tony blinked, looking at the message. Ah, so  _ there  _ was the ulterior motive for all this.

_ [  _ **_To: Lokes →_ ** _ Your air conditioner? What about mine? I’m melting over here. ]  _

_ [ _ **_To: Lokes →_ ** _ I don’t think this is very fair, Lolo. ] _

_ [  _ **_To: Stark →_ ** _ Perhaps not, but I am not well-versed in the ways of fixing air-conditioners. ] _

Yet another picture. One of a very bewitching-nature, the Norse God with his back arched against the bed, and hands grabbing the pillow and oh, okay, yeah. There was that expression. Teeth biting at his lower lip in an effort to keep himself quiet. Tony could practically hear the muffled sounds of pleasure. If Loki was trying to rile Tony up, he was definitely succeeding. 

By the responses he was obtaining from the source of his neediness, Tony was having the desired effect. Or the beginnings of such, anyhow. Stark would come to regret leaving him for such a long time. Loki was certain of it; more than that, he would make sure Stark himself was certain of it. Oh, the things he’d do to Stark when he was back within his clutches.

_ [  _ **_To: Lokes →_ ** _ Loki, I’m trying to take out an army of rabid scaly raccoons right now. I’ll fix your air-con for you when I get back, okay? ] _

Not to mention the rest of the team were screaming in his ear. And, oh great, another picture had just been sent through with the sheets all tangled up around him, with an extreme lascivious sorcerer making that wonderful face, that perfect O-shaped mouth, those knitted brows, while his hand was wrapped around himself, and it  _ showed  _ this time. Left absolutely nothing for the imagination, and left Tony wanting more than just photos. Need was curling deep in his core, making itself very known now. Tony swore he could see a hint of deep amusement hidden under that expression, and given just who he was talking to, that wasn’t exactly hard to believe.

_ “Sir, you are receiving a phone call from Loki Laufeyson.”  _ JARVIS’ voice pulled him out of his trance, the bringer of bad news. Or potentially good news. But a Loki phone call in this situation? It could go either way. And yet Tony caught himself actually answering the God. 

“Yeah, uh-huh, I see that. Patch him through, J,” came Tony’s reply before he could 

stop himself. There was that telltale crackling of the call being connected, and Loki hadn’t even said anything yet, but Tony could feel the satisfaction, the amusement over the line. “You’re really trying to kill me, aren’t you, Lokes?” Tony asked, firing another blast, knocking one of the aliens off the side of a traffic pole. 

_ “Stark,” _ Loki greeted.  _ “What a  _ delight _ it is to hear your voice.” _

“Wish I could say the same.” Yeah, he could say the same, he was just far too stubborn to admit to that. Even though he was practically pouting with the inability of being able to be with Loki right now. “What’s up with the teasing? I’m working, can you, like,  _ chill? _ ”

_ “No.”  _ The voice came from the other side of the line, and Tony saw what he was going to say one second before he said it. _ “I cannot  _ chill.  _ The air conditioner is broken.”  _ Yeah. He walked (flew?) right into that one.

“Yeah? I think you let me know that in your first message. What do you want me to do about it right now? Pull a new one out of my ass and install it from here? I may be Tony Stark, but there are limits to what even I can do, Twinkletoes.” 

There was an annoyed grunt on the other side of the line, and that was when the undeniable noise of ruffling sheets came. Loki moved in bed, and then…

_ “Ah.”  _ That was a moan. Right there. It was a moan, a suppressed moan, and he was moving. Tony had never hated himself so much for making such high quality technology that he could hear every breath and every movement on the other side of the line. He could hear Loki’s hands on himself, it was doing things to him.  _ Things. “S-Stark.” _

Jesus Christ, was Loki even real? Sometimes Tony had to stop and wonder. “Lokes, please,” Tony sighed, trying to think of very unsexy thoughts that didn’t include the object of his fantasies touching himself in his bed so he could save himself from the heat gathering in his suit right now. “I can’t fix the AC right now, you’re going to have to wait. I know, I know, you? Waiting for something you want? Impossible.” Okay, that was probably a little harsh. Tony groaned, feeling somewhat bad for that particular comment. “I’ll call someone to come fix it?” Tony suggested. His own kind of apology. 

On his end, that comment only got the God more infuriated, which meant…  _ “It feels good, S-Stark, N-Norns…!”  _ Now he was at it. He was touching himself hard, fast, it was audible. Tony could practically see Loki’s hands moving over himself, face caught in concentration.  _ “I have need of you. I have need of your hands on me.” _

Tony couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath. Oh, this was  _ not _ fair. “Loki, you can’t 

just-” He was cut off by another low-pitched moan.

_ “Ngh _ _ — _ _ T-Tony, yes _ .” 

Loki only used his actual name when he was in-too deep to think about it (or when he really wanted something). Tony thought he was ready to combust. He was going to pass out from heat-stroke at this point. And then who would be having fun? No one. Certainly not Tony, anyway. And definitely not Loki.

“Loki. Shakespeare, for real, can you give me a minute here, please?” That wasn’t really what he wanted, though, if he came to some  _ real honesty  _ with himself there, but real honesty wasn’t one of Stark’s strongest points, like, ever. Especially when it came to being brutally honest with  _ himself _ of all people. “I can’t focus. I almost got shot in the dick by an alien, half of the city is burning, I’m trying to evacuate innocent people—”

Would you think the God cared about that? Of course not.  _ “F-Fuck.”  _ Heavy artillery there, using cursing, using the weak spots.  _ “I am… C-Close. S-so close.” _

“Yeah I am so close too... to fucking muting you right now,” Tony seethes. He wasn’t. No way in Hell would Tony ever deny himself something like this. Loki was a fucking minx, Tony was sure of it. Some kind of agent. A sex-agent sent in to kill him with his potent sex vibes. And it was working, and Loki knew it. 

_ “Whisper to me, Anthony Stark.”  _ The full name. The full name. Why was he like that? God, he was panting so hard, each word was punctuated with a painful heave of heavy breathing and it was torturous.  _ “Whisper all things you wish to do to me. Render me speechless, allow me to have nothing but moans for you.” _

Tony really hoped the rest of the team wasn’t hearing his replies to Loki right now through their comms. That would be… awkward. Though it would be, quite frankly, hilarious to watch them all fluster and blush in his presence for the next week. Tony—oh wait, Loki was still waiting for a response. How Tony managed to distract himself from the simplest things always astonished him. 

“Just- give me a minute, Lokes.” And with that, Tony put Loki on hold, and flew to the building where Steve was in the process of throwing two aliens over the side of the roof. “I need you to head up evac. I’ve gotta go.”

“You’ve gotta _what?!”_ Yeah, Tony knew that would happen. Leaving right in the middle of an invasion? Not the greatest team-appropriate move.

“Something came up. Lab emergency.” As far as excuses went, it wasn’t unbelievable. “Warn the team. Send my best regards to Banner if he shows up.”

“Stay safe, Tony.” Steve replied curtly, but by that point Tony had taken off before he could even hear it, blasting full power to the thrusters so he could be at Loki’s apartment in zero point fifty six fucking seconds. 

“Loki.” The call was back. “Just- give me a minute, alright? I’m on my way.” Another moan. And another. Yeah, he was nearly there. Almost back at the tower and ready to absolutely devour Loki. Or ready to  _ be  _ devoured. Either one would do.

And three, two, one. We have touchdown. 

Tony was in the bedroom only moments later, having shed his armour pretty much as soon as he was inside. And there he was. Stretched out on the bed like a fucking meal, legs spread and hand wrapped around himself. Tony’s mouth went dry. How was it he had managed to snag a catch like Loki? The punishment fit the crime, though, he supposed.

“Hey, Lokes,” Tony said, leaning in the doorway. “Whatcha up to?” 

A lazy smile in return, strokes slowing so he could open his eyes and look at Tony. Of course. Always amused, wasn’t he? 

“Stark. How indulgent of you to finally join me,” Loki replied coolly. Far too coolly for someone who was on the edge of orgasm a minute ago. 

“Yeah, I stopped for donuts.” Tony was out of his shirt faster than he could blink. He walked towards the bed with eyes set on Loki, and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to kiss Loki’s beautifully crafted face or fuck him senseless against that bed in that moment. He went for the former, brown eyes shining on the God as he crawled between his legs, and crawled until their mouths were a breath away; then there was no breathing at all. There was a mess of tongue, of teeth, of pain and pleasure intermingling and of hot and cold bodies connecting in a shock that left both of them breathless as their mouths fought for dominance. If they bit each other’s lips any harder there would be blood.

Not that that would be a necessarily bad thing, but, Tony wasn’t going for that sort of play right now. He pulled away when his head started to spin. Air, right, that was a thing he needed to survive. Loki grinned up at him knowingly, and oh god would Tony like to wipe that smile off his perfectly sculpted face. All in good time. He’d get there. 

Speaking of getting there… “I think you were about to let go just now, huh? I know the way you moan. And I certainly know the way you move.” Tony slid his fingers across Loki’s bare chest, and that got the God shaking. “Those shakes right here? You’re gonna cum any second now.” Tony would make sure he came. Making the God release was a high Tony couldn’t get enough of. Craving that fix, he was crawling back down between Loki’s legs a moment later, his mouth was ready for it. Ready and begging. A sly tongue darted across his groin just before he got to his length, sliding it upwards from the base to the tip, earning a very much appreciated shudder from Loki.

“Y-Yes, t-that’s —” Loki could barely speak now, and that was just how Tony liked it to be. At least in those moments. “T-that’s g-good, do not stop—”

Hands were in his hair now, tugging at the strands as if it were the only thing grounding the God. Tony gave a little hum against him, almost snickering at the buck of his hips it gave him. Oh, yes, Loki was right where he wanted him. His length wasn’t even inside his mouth yet and Loki was having such strong reactions. Tony wasn’t going to lie, it sent a thrill down his spine knowing he was able to get the God to this point. 

“What was that, Twinkletoes?” Tony asked, grinning up at him. Fingers tugged harshly at his locks, and it only made his grin widen. “Begging already? Maybe I really am the God of Sex, what do you think? Can I get a seat up there in Asgard with the rest of you?” He snickered, and pressed his tongue against the glans of Loki’s length, earning him an elegant arch of his back. Pure art, that’s what Loki was. People should pay to see Loki. Just to gaze upon him. Not like this though, this was only for Tony’s eyes. This private show of moans and delicate lines curving on his sheets, the curvy underside of his mouth, that perfection was only Tony’s. “Or would my place be between your legs. Yours and only yours whenever you wanted me?” 

Loki was beginning to get impatient now, Tony could tell by the way his eyes were closed, brows furrowing. Maybe he shouldn’t have worked himself up so much before Tony got there. He was only getting started after all. Thank fuck for fast Godly refractory periods. Loki’s ability to keep going so quickly after losing himself was both a blessing and a curse. 

Still, considering all the teasing the God had put him through, didn’t Tony deserve to have a little fun in return? It was only fair, right? Sure, he might come to ‘regret’ it later, but that would be then, and this is now. And now? Tony was ready to do some teasing of his own. Somehow, he was always very good at doing reckless things his future self would surely hate him for.

“This what you wanted, Lokes?” Tony asked lowly, head dipping down to suck marks into the God’s pale thighs. The marks wouldn’t last long, but it was still fun to savour his skin and watch the red and the purple blooming from such pale, blissfully cold skin. Even if only to admire his work for a moment or two before it faded from existence. Besides, he could always keep marking him. Mark, fade, repeat. 

“Anthony,” Loki said in response, his own voice low with lust. “I do not wish to be teased, nor do I appreciate it.” It was a lie, and Tony hummed, pressing a bite to his thigh again, rubbing a thumb over it as it faded away. Tony grinned, licking another stripe from base to tip of Loki’s cock before lifting himself up and pressing kisses to the God’s navel. He wiggled his fingers in front of Loki’s face for a moment. “Do you want these?” He asked, tracing them down and over Loki’s chest. “Do you want my mouth?” A few seconds emphasised with a rock of Tony’s hips against Loki’s leg. “You said you wanted me to talk. Is that still true? You want to hear about all the ways I want to get you off? You always look so pretty when you cum, Lolo. I love watching you let go for me.” 

Tony’s fingers were roaming down towards Loki’s thighs now, tracing almost to where he needed them most before he pulled away again. It was only when Loki was beginning to shake from need that Tony gave him what he needed, fingers tracing the lips below his cock, teasing only for a moment more before they pushed inside, one at first. Loki was slick to the touch, and Tony grinned up at Loki from between his thighs, tongue coming out to lick at Loki’s clit hidden in those folds. 

Loki’s back arched in pleasure, the muscles in his legs tightening. Fingers came down to tug at Tony’s hair encouragingly. Tony was beginning to wonder if the whole air-con situation was just a ploy to get him here. In the end it wasn’t that that garnered his presence, but still. A ploy was still a ploy. Loki interrupted his thoughts with a needy whine and a sharp tug on his hair. Tony chuckled and on the next thrust of his fingers, inserted a second beside the first. 

While Tony’s fingers thrust steadily inside Loki, Tony’s tongue busied itself with Loki’s clit, licking and sucking at the ball of nerves until Loki was absolutely desperate with the desire for release. The God’s length twitched and pulsed in front of Tony’s face, and peering up at the God through his lashes, eyed the way Loki inched his fingers towards himself. That just wouldn’t do, now would it? 

Tony used his other hand to push Loki’s hand away from himself and, readjusting his position, sat up so his fingers could still move, crook and rub at all the right places inside him while his mouth returned to his cock. Licking a long, hot stripe up Loki’s length, Tony chuckled heatedly. 

“Yeah, no, this is what you want, isn’t it? You want my fingers working inside you, working you towards that brink while my mouth, my lips, my  _ tongue-”  _ kisses up the length of him accompanied his words- “work your cock at the same time. That’s right, Lolo. Let me hear you. I know you want it. There’s no use trying to hide it, is there?” 

Loki’s chest heaved with the groan that tumbled from his lips, pale skin turning pink now. Tony chuckled and while maintaining eye contact, opened his mouth to sink onto his length, tongue coming to swirl around the tip. Tony watched as Loki’s head rolled back, mouth agape. If Tony had been able to smirk, he would have. Instead, he just slowly sunk lower, his fingers slowing their pace so he didn’t careen off that edge. 

Until, after what felt like an eternity, Tony’s mouth was sinking to the base, Loki’s length twitching in his mouth. Another few moments of this, and those fingers picked back up once again, slowly pumping out only to push back in again. Crooking just so, Tony had to brace himself as Loki’s hips surged up. Yeah, there it was. That was the spot he’d been looking for. Tony’s fingers picked up their pace, his mouth swallowing around Loki. Each thrust of his fingers had him hitting that spot inside him, driving him as crazy as possible. 

Loki was letting out a chorus of ‘oh Norns,’ ‘Anthony’s’ and expletives, and Tony was loving every single second of it. Slowly, Tony raised himself off Loki’s cock, licked his spit-shiny lips and grinned. 

“You want to come for me, Loki?” He asked, voice breathless. “Are you going to be good and come for me?” 

“Perh-aps I would if you put that mouth of yours back to work, mm?” Loki was trying to sound irritated. If anything, he just sounded desperate to Tony. But, Tony was nothing if not accommodating, so Tony took Loki back into his mouth once again, this time not holding back as he used every trick in the book to get his God off. Fingers pumping, his mouth raising and sinking, bobbing up and down, his mouth hollowing and tongue licking at every square inch of skin he could get to. 

His God was twitching below him, breathing heavily and writhing with pleasure. Just what Tony liked to see. When those breathes turned whiny and short and Loki’s fingers gripped at the sheets, Tony knew he was on the knife’s edge of coming. 

“Fuck- Anthon- _ yyyy~”  _ Loki cried out as Tony brought his thumb into the mix, rubbing fast, tight little circles over his clit. That was what brought Loki over the edge, a moan of Tony’s name falling over his lips as he clenched around Tony’s fingers and shot stripes of his release down Tony’s throat. 

Tony didn’t stop Loki from thrusting his hips up and riding out his release. Fingers still pumped inside him, and his mouth gave a few more cursory bobs until Loki gave a twitch of overstimulation, encouraging Tony to pull away. 

Once Tony’s mouth and fingers were clear from the area, a very flushed God of Mischief rolled the two of them over so that he was on top. Tony grunted as his head hit the mattress. He looked up at Loki in question, wondering just what he was planning. He looked blissed out and very pleased with himself, and really, why wouldn’t he be? Tony licked his lips for show and Loki’s eyes narrowed in on the motion. 

“I think-” Loki swallowed, still a little out of breath. “It’s your turn, would you not agree?” And who was Tony to disagree with that? Loki sat atop Tony’s thighs, a hand reaching down to wrap around Tony’s own aching arousal. God, Tony hadn’t even realised how ready he was to release. He’d been worked up this entire time with only a single roll of his hips to give him any kind of relief. He was very,  _ very  _ aware of his need now, however, as Loki’s fingers tightened just a fraction and started to move. 

Up, down, up, down. Slowly at first, working Tony up into a bit of a craze. It wasn’t until Tony was groaning out Loki’s name in a kind of demanding plea that those strokes sped up. Just fast enough now that Tony could feel himself beginning to catch up to that itch. 

“Shit, Loki,” Tony said, struggling to keep his eyes open. That was until Loki caught his gaze, and then Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Strokes sped up even more after that, almost like a challenge to see if Tony could keep their gaze locked together. Tony could see the way Loki’s lips twitched upwards in a smirk, knowing just what he was doing. Keeping their gaze locked, Loki leaned forward until their faces were almost touching, Loki’s hand moving faster. Tony was getting close now, and there was no way he could keep his eyes open anymore. They closed, his lips parting to let out a desperate  _ “ung-hh”  _ sound. Tony felt Loki’s hair fall onto his face, on his neck as he leaned in to whisper in Tony’s ear. 

“Come for me, Anthony~” 

And Tony was racing towards his release, Loki’s hand, if he could see it, likely looked like a blur, but all Tony could see were the flashes of light behind the lids of his eyes. Tony was writhing and jerking underneath Loki, his arms coming up to wrap around Loki’s shoulders for purchase. 

“Release for me, Tony, I know you want to. Let go for me-” 

And Tony did. Stripes of his own release shooting over Loki’s hand, stomach and Tony’s own naval. Tony’s entire body was twitching from pleasure as Loki worked him through every wave of his orgasm. He wasn’t sure, but Tony thought maybe Loki used a little of his magic to make it last, too. Until Tony’s arms got heavy and he pulled Loki on top of him, interlocking their legs and bringing them close together. The press would kill to know Tony was a post-coital cuddler. Tony pressed kisses to Loki’s neck and relaxed into his hold.

Once both had calmed and Loki had used magic to clean up any mess left, Tony found himself drifting off, only to have Loki’s voice pull him back from the edge of sleep. 

“So, Stark, about my air-conditioner…” 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, Loki following a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> YeLLO fellow sinners! It is I, back from the Muse Graveyard where I was resurrected by the call of Frostiron phone sex and the Australian heat. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you feel up to it, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. I like to collect them and display them in my display cabinet. Thank you!


End file.
